1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan and, in particular, to a waterproof fan.
2. Related Art
For a conventional fan, the adhesive material is usually used to cover and seal the components disposed in the fan to protect them, thereby achieving the waterproof function. FIG. 1 is a sectional side-view diagram of a conventional fan with the waterproof function. Referring to FIG. 1, the fan 1 includes an adhesive 11, a casing 12, a plurality of outer blades 13, a fan frame 14, a circuit board 15 and a stator structure 16. The adhesive 11 is disposed to cover the circuit board 15 and the stator structure 16, and the outer blades 13 are connected onto the outer surface of the casing 12 and disposed in the fan frame 14.
Accordingly, a great quantity of adhesive 11 needs to be used to fill in for protecting the components, thus not only increasing the production cost and time, but also causing the pollution to the environment. Besides, because the adhesive 11 completely seals or covers the circuit board 15, the heat generated by the circuit board 15 is not easily dissipated, thus causing the overheated circuit board 15 to be burned out and considerably decreasing the operation efficiency of the fan. In addition, the electronic components of the circuit board 15 may be damaged due to the high temperature or internal stress generated during the process of solidifying the adhesive.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a fan that has a waterproof function and higher heat-dissipation capacity so as to enhance the efficiency of the fan and the motor.